Brugerdiskussion:The Danish Jedi
Infobox skabeloner Hvis du ved hvad der er galt med vores infobox skabeloner må du meget gerne skrive her: *Det lyder fantastisk! glæder jeg mig til at se :D vi har brug for dem til en del ting - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 19:42 (UTC) **Fair nok.. men den der "slaget om.." ting virker godt (: - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 10:08 (UTC) ***Den virkede så ik helt navn osv virker ik.. Slaget om Hypori (Klon Krigene) - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 10:56 (UTC) ---- *Hey, dude. Fedt, at du kopierer alle de skabeloner ind fra Wookieepedia, men skal vi ikke på et tidspunkt lige oversætte deres navne og kategorierne til dansk? KEJ 26. apr 2007 kl. 06:28 (UTC) **Jo, jeg har også tænkt mig at oversætte dem. Men i første omgang skal jeg lige have dem til at virke... af en eller anden grung ligger alle de infoboxes jeg laver i venstre side istedet for højre... ved du hvorfor? The Danish Jedi 26. apr 2007 kl. 07:44 (UTC) *Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke oversætte citater? Siden er for folk der ikke snakker engelsk. **Jeg siger ikke at de ikke skal oversættes. Jeg siger bare at jeg synes vi skal beslutte om citater skal oversættesThe Danish Jedi 27. apr 2007 kl. 14:25 (UTC) ***Citater skal stå på deres origrinale sprog OG på dansk i parantes eks.: (I'm your father. (Jeg er din far.) - vil se bedst ud (: og det har jeg gjort indtil nu tjek f.eks. clone trooper commander - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:09 (UTC) Omdirigering *Hvordan får du den til at auto-omdirigere? Bruger:Maybe-not 28 apr 2007 kl. 22:11 Logo *Jeg kan nok ikke gøre den gennemsigtig, men jeg kan gøre den hvid.. har ik særlig gode pic.edit programmer ;) hva sys du forresten om searchlogoet? - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:09 (UTC) **Har fjernet alt grå, så jeg kan prøve at sætte det på og se hvordan det ser ud.. - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:18 (UTC) ***Fair ;) ellers hvis der kommer en som vil lave det om, er de jo velkomne :D Sys du forresten at der skal stå "SØG" i stedet for "SEARCH" på søgelogo? - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:25 (UTC) ****Jeg kan prøve i hvert fald :D - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:29 (UTC) *****Det går ikke.. kommer til at se grimt ud desværre :/ - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:47 (UTC) Oversættelse *Hvad vil du oversætte starfighter wings til? For det lyder lidt spøjst med stjernekæmpere :D Synes næsten det bedst på engelsk, men hva synes du? - Bakse 29. apr 2007 kl. 10:24 (UTC) **Okay, tak (: - Bakse 29. apr 2007 kl. 13:39 (UTC) Citat *Jeg forstår ik helt hvad du mener, altså mener du at det kommer til at stå oven på hinanden eller? (: - Bakse 29. apr 2007 kl. 16:09 (UTC) **Det ser rigtig godt ud.. jeg retter lige alle dokumenterne hvis du ik har ;) - Bakse 29. apr 2007 kl. 16:53 (UTC) ***Nu har jeg fået kæmpet mig igennem alle artikler, og tjekket alt for citater, så det burde vi fint nu :D - Bakse 29. apr 2007 kl. 17:31 (UTC) # Jeg laver lige lidt om på stemmemåden hvis det okay.. tjek det om 5 min og se hvad du sys - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 17:25 (UTC) Forside *Det ser mega nice ud :D - du sgu god! kan du også lave sådan en box med "Featured Article"? og så på dansk med udvalgte artikel? - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 14:17 (UTC) **Lige en ting mere.. Det logo jeg ville sætte op ved siden af URL-addressen, kan du se det? - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 14:34 (UTC) ***Hmm.. skulle vi faktisk stemme om hehe.. men finder lige en der er færdig - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 14:55 (UTC) ****Rogue Squadron sys jeg det bør være denne uge :) - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 14:57 (UTC) *Tak! hva skulle vi gøre uden dig? :D - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:11 (UTC) **Jeg lagde lige en info boks ind.. hva sys du om den? - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:25 (UTC) *TAK (: tror vi har fået lavet en ret okay forside.. når vi får lavet nogle citater, skal de vel også med :) - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:36 (UTC) **Hmm ja god ide.. men ellers kunne vi lave ugens citat indtil videre - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:40 (UTC) :Hva med: "The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities that som consider to be unnatural." Palps i ep 3? er ik hel sikker på stavemåden :D - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:47 (UTC) Hmm jo hvis du bruger sådan en qoute2 skabelon (: - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 16:01 (UTC) ::::Fantastisk!! Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 16:06 (UTC) How to do? Jeg har lavet en How to do? side, giv venligst ris og ros på min side - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 18:49 (UTC)